Alliance
Alliance Alliance Battles This is where a member can go to view all attacks within the alliance. This will show everything for a member attacking a farm to a enemy attacking a member withing the alliance. This is also where you will go to enter a rally for either ruins or a rally on a player. There is also a spot to view all alliance attack history just below the battles so that you can see who attacked who, when it happened, who won, and if you see it soon enough you can even watch a replay of the battle. Elite Wars This is where members will go to join Elite Wars, or where a Leader or Deputy will go to start one. Elite Adventures This is where members will go to join Elite Adventures, or where a Leader or Deputy will go to start one. Alliance Technology Alliance Technology is similar to the College, it is designed to help improve stats of the players in the alliance, improve alliance member cap, rally sizes, Alliance Help time, Tax collection, and much more. View more here. Alliance Help This is where members can go to assist their other members of their alliance by speeding up their upgrading buildings, recruitment, or research. This action is also available through a quick pop up over the Embassy if someone asked for help. Alliance Buildings Alliance The alliance Hall consists of eight different buildings, Alliance Castle, Alliance Fort, War Temple, Elven Oak, Wisdom Tower, Alliance Temple, Port Tower, Port. Each one with there own significance. Each of these buildings is designed to help the alliance and used to create a stronger alliance. Alliance Flag Alliance Flags are used to create alliance territory. There flags can be placed around the map for either a set number of Alliance Points or a set number of Gems. The amount of each cost depends on how many flags you currently have placed. When placing alliance flags they must all be connected starting with the Alliance Castle building. From the Alliance Castle as long as the flags are touching the territory created by that building you may put the flags down. These flags must also connect the Alliance Buildings excluding the Port building which can be placed anywhere on the map. if a flag is removed that is currently connecting a Alliance Building with the Alliance Castle then that buildings benifits can NOT be used by the alliance until the flag is replaced or until that building is reconnected. Any alliance member is allowed to use Gems to place a flag as long as the flag is connected. Only alliance Leaders and Deputies can place a flag using Alliance Points. Leaders and Deputies are also the only members who have access to remove a building or a flag. Alliance Status This option shows you the status of all alliance buildings. This would include Flags and Alliance Buildings Defense. If one of these buildings hit 0 Defense then the building will break and be removed. You may replace a building or a flag by purchasing it again. NOTE: Alliance buildings usually require a cool down before placed again after removed or destroyed. Alliance Elite Mines Elite mines are large mines in the map, these are collected by placeing a flag over AT LEAST one part of the mine. After this every member in the alliance is allowed to use the Elite Mine to collect the resources in that mine. There is a maximum of 5 members in a mine at one time. Alliance Temple Similar to Alliance Technology page, this is a page where you can donate to and leaders and deputies can activate certain abilities. More to be released soon Group Chat Anyone can message the entire alliance in one of two ways, one would be to click the Group Chat button in the bottom left of the alliance page. The second option would be to click the option in the top right of the Mail Page then clicking the select all box. Both of these way has the same results. NOTE: if you want to send multiple messages due to the message being to long make sure to send the first one, close out to the main screen go through mail and open up your sent message and continue sending there. Otherwise you will send multiple letters out not connected. Also anyone can respond to these letters. Alliance Members This is where you can go to view the members of a alliance, it will show you the activity of each member by showing when they last logged on. Also this is where Leaders, Deputies, Officers, and Elites can be promoted. Each rank can be promote or demote any rank under their own. Manage Alliance This is where Any member goes to view most alliance settings, options, statuses, ranks, and relations. Alliance settings (Leader, Deputy option) From the "Alliance Settings" page this allows the leader to Change the alliance name or the 3 letter alliance abbreviation for 500 gems each change.The alliance leader also can change the alliance primary language through the alliance settings. There is currently a choice of 20 Languages. This does not change alliance chat or any other wording while in the alliance, it simply shows new members what the primary language of your alliance is. This is also where the deputies and the leader can select new member application settings, such as approval to join, Battle Power requirements, and castle levels. The deputy and leader can also set the alliance notice here. This is the notice view-able throughout the world and can be viewed by anyone in the game. It must be between 0-140 characters long. Alliance Invitation (Leader, Deputy, Officer option) The "Alliance Invitation" page allows the Leader, Deputy, and officer to Invite new members to join the alliance who currently do not have a alliance. Member Verification (Leader, Deputy, Officer option) The "Alliance Verification" page allows the Leader, Deputy, and officer to accept new members if the "Require Approval" setting in the "Alliance Settings" is set to "Approval needed to join the alliance" box is checked. Alliance status This is view-able by all members and shows the history of the alliance. This shows everything from members who have came or gone and who accepted them, to who placed or removed alliance flags. Check Alliance Flag The alliance Leader and deputies can change the appearance of the alliance flag here for 200 gems to a combination of preset images and colors. Alternatively you can upload your own custom image from your phone's photo gallery for 2000 gems and make it what ever you want. Alliance Depot This is where the taxed resources from other alliances goes. When a neighboring alliance farms resources on your alliance land they are taxed a set percentage of their resources and that taxed percentage is then brought to the alliance depot. Once there it is view-able by all members. Once it is full enough the alliance leader then has access to grant the resources evenly to the members of that alliance. NOTE: This can only be evenly dispersed and there is no options to give all to one player. Donation Rank This simply shows the amount of donations each member has contributed. This is filtered daily, weekly, and History (from day one of them joining). NOTE: If they leave the alliance their donation count WILL reset back to zero. Alliance Relationship All members can view this option and go through all the Union, Friendly, Enemy, and Apply categories. Apply is the alliances who requested to be in a union with your alliance. Once a leader or deputy accept this option they will be moved from apply category to the union category. In each category to the right of the alliance name there is a "Break Relationship" option, this can be clicked by either a leader or deputy and will remove any status with that alliance and they will be neutral until their status is changed again. Alliance Leaders and deputies can click on the alliance names here then after the alliance info pops up they can click on alliance Relationships at the bottom to view all status available to set that alliance to. Alternatively you can view any alliance in this way by looking up a alliance through the many different ways available to the game, clicking on them to view their information again. In this page there is once again a "Alliance Relationship" button where you can change the status of these alliances as you could in the previous way. Once again all changes must be made by a leader or a deputy. Other Alliance This option is available by all members of the alliance. This is a way to search and view all alliances in a realm. You can either scroll through to view them or search the name or 3 letter abbreviation to find a specific alliance quicker. Quit Alliance This option is pretty straight forward. This is how you leave a alliance. Alliance Shop This is a page where any member of a alliance can purchase a set number of goods laid out to them by a alliance leader or a deputy. Shop Any member of your alliance can purchase any item on this page using Alliance Honor. Alliance Honor is earned through multiple different ways throughout the game, most common way being just to donate to the alliance. Alliance Honor is taken with you if you decide to leave the alliance and join another as it is connected to the players account and not to the alliance. Item List This is a area that confuses a lot of new players. The Item List is where a alliance leader or deputy can purchase a item for the members to buy in the alliance shop using Alliance Points. Once a leader purchase the item they will not receive it but it will simply move that item to the alliance shop for anyone to purchase. Alliance leaders and deputies must purchase the items in the same way that any other member has to.